And She'll Be Gone
by jaydream
Summary: *Sometimes you can't believe when things change around. You just have to be prepared for it.* McNozzo w/kids ONESHOT COMPLETED


**My second McNozzo story...and this time with their kids. This story's mainly about their daughter, but I'm planning on fitting in their boys in here, too. This story goes from when they're little up to all grown up. PLEASE READ THE NOTE IT'S IMPORTANT THANK YOU!**

**Title: **_And She'll Be Gone_

**Summary: **_Sometimes you can't believe when things change around. You just have to be prepared for it._

**Genre: **_Family/Drama_

**Rating: **_Tish. Just for slash and such._

**Song: **_Cinderella _by _Steven Curtis Chapman_

**Note: **_The boys are twins and their names are Anthony "TJ" Argon and Blake Codec DiNozzo. Their daughter's name is Carissa "Rissa" Abigail DiNozzo. Thanks to a shot that Abby invented and worked on, Tim was able to carry the kids.  
Also, Abby has a deaf son named Blaine, Gibbs and Jen have a son named Nathan "Nate", and Kate and Ziva have a daughter named Marni._

* * *

**And She'll Be Gone**

**FOUR**

Anthony DiNozzo remembered when all his kids had been born. All the countless months sitting and waiting and preparing and the nervousness that ran through his body everytime he thought about how close it was coming to be. Everytime he looked at his husband, Tim with a beautiful pregnant belly. That was carrying his kids. His. Tony's. Never in a million years did he ever think it would be like this. Never did he dream that they could do this. Be here. Have this wonderful life together with beautiful kids. Watching them grow up already as they were.

The boys, TJ and Blake, were already six years old. And their little girl...their Princess Rissa...was four. And she looked just as every bit of the both of them as Tony'd ever seen. She was of course attatched to her Aunt Abby too, and loved nothing more than playing with her son, Blaine. Tony instantly saw the friendship and often joked about them being the second Abby and Tim.

The one thing both Tim and Tony noticed about Rissa was her taste in music. She loved music. Any kind except for "Grampa Gibbs' icky co'ntry" and she would dance for hours to whatever was playing. Any song she wanted in from ehr CD collection already building up or any song that happened to be on the radio at that time. She would dance. And they would watch her, feelng whatever pressure and release from that day and whatever case they'd tackled just lift off their shoulders. Because Tim and Tony DiNozzo knew that their children were the one thing in the world that mattered most to them. That could bring a smile to their face even on the toughest and hardest of days and everything turned out to be okay.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

Tony was sitting at Tim's desk looking over case reports he hadn't gotten to earlier that day. He was supposed to hand them in for Gibbs and Jen tomorrow and he'd just only gotten started.

Rissa bounced in wearing a little purple and yellow sundress Kate had bought for her third birthday. Her honey-brown hair was in small low pigtails and her bright green eyes were shining as she made her way to Tony. She stopped next to him and latched onto his arm in a hug, Tony looked and smiled giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hi Princess."

"Hi Dada."

Tony picked her up and sat her on his lap, arms around her. "What'cha need sweetie?"

"I needs you to help me," Rissa looked at him with her big green Timmy eyes and Tony felt himself completely melt in an instant. "With something very impo'tent."

Tony had his pile of work in front of him and in the back of his mind knowing that was probably more important than what a little four-year-old girl could want, but Tony suddenly didn't care. This was his daughter and whatever she wanted to do, the work could wait. He'd get it done. Just a little later.

"Okay, Rissa, how can I help you?"

Rissa hopped down off Tony's lap and tugged on his hand. "Dance."

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying  
"Dad I need you..._

"Dance?" Tony followed his daughter to the center of the living room. "Right now?"

"Yes!" Rissa hopped and her eyes sparkled which Tony knew meant that her adorable little imagination was running wild. "I has been invited to a ball." She did a cute little curtsey and Tony grinned bending down to her level.

"Is that so?"

Rissa nodded grinning. "Yes and I need to p'actice."

"Well I agree. You can't go to a ball without knowing how to dance right huh?"

"You would be corrections Dada," Rissa kissed his nose and Tony giggled taking her hands and standing.

"Okay, stand on Dada's feet," Tony instructed and watched Rissa's little bare feet step on his own, holding onto his hands. "Good job. You ready?"

Rissa frowned. "No musics."

"How about Dada sings for you?"

"Deal."

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please."_

"Deal," Tony smiled and started to softly sing the Italian lullaby that he'd sang for all three of his kids ever since they'd been born. He slowly moved around in circles in a slow dancing motion, keeping his eyes on Rissa, who was busy keeping her eyes on how their feet moved.

Tony loved his daughter. He loved doing things with her and he cherished every moment because he knew that one day she'dbe gone and off on her own and he wouldn't have her anymore.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the Prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

* * *

**SEVENTEEN**

Rissa came bounding up the stairs to the MTAC floor at NCIS after coming from school with a grin on her face as big as anything. She ran right into the Director's office and grinned when she saw Tony sitting in the chair across from the desk to where Tim was sitting.

Running over she hugged Tony first and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then went over to Tim and did the same. Tony couldn't help but notice the smile on her face and in her eyes.

"What's the barging in for?"

Rissa stuck her tongue out at him. "Well...you know that Prom's coming up this weekend right?"

"Yes..." How could he not forget? It's all Rissa talked about for the past few months.

"Well I was asked to go."

"By who?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Tony..."

"I'm just saying. Boys are vicious."

"You should know," Tim smirked.

Rissa clapped. "Hey! Okay! No! No talking about your sex life we all know how it went and how you got the beautifulness that is me." She smirked and giggled when Tony and Tim gave her looks. "Okay my brothers too."

"Not the point sweetie," Tony gave her a teasing smack on the hand. "Okay so who's this boy?"

Rissa glowed with smiles. "Nate Gibbs."

Tim grinned widely waiting for Tony's reaction. Tony just looked at her. "Really? Natey asked my little girl?"

"Oh Dad, come on. You know Nate. Isn't it better I go with someone you know than someone you don't?" She looked at Tim. "Right Daddy?"

"She had a point, Tony. You love Nate anyway."

"I love Nate not dating my baby girl."

Rissa rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's not a date. It's just a dance. I know he likes me and all, but I'm waiting. I'm not going to jump into his lap right at the moment. You can trust him. He's been raised well and he's the most perfect gentleman you'll get."

Tony nodded. "True. He was raised by Gibbs."

"My point exactly. So..." She looked at them both. "I need you guys to help me with the dress."

Tony and Tim just grinned, but inside they knew that this was the other part of their daughter growing up that they'd hate. It was just a matter of time before push came to shove and she went on to other things.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad the Prom is just one week away.._

Rissa looked at Tony and took his hand. "Dad?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Dance."

Tony smiled and stood up going to the center of the office. He took Rissa's hand and put his hand on her waist. Rissa put her hand around his and put her hand on his shoulder. Then she frowned.

"What?"

"No music."

"I'll sing to you," Tony kissed her forehead.

Rissa smiled. "Deal."

_And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please."  
So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the Prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Rissa layed her head on Tony's shoulder and slowly danced in circles with him, listening to the soft Italian lullaby go through her ears. Tim smiled at the picture and wondered just how much longer he'd see this.

_She will be gone_

* * *

**TWENTY-TWO**

"DAD! DADDY!"

Rissa ran into the DiNozzo house, nearly running into TJ.

"Woah, Sis, where's the fire at?"

Rissa playfully shoved his shoulder. "News. That's what. Where are they?"

"What news?"

"Stick around and you'll find out. Where. Are they?"

TJ pointed. "Dad's in the kitchen, Daddy's at his desk. What's up?"

But Rissa was already taking off, passing Blake sitting on the couch reading. She ran in the middle of where the kitchen met the living room and grinned. "News news big big news! Come on come on!"

Tony looked, his eyes landing on her through his glassed. "News?"

"Yes news," Rissa was pulling Tim over hugging on his arm. "I need you both for this."

Tony came over meeting Rissa and Tim in the middle of the living room. TJ and Blake both looked from their spots on the couch. Rissa was beaming. "I just came back from Grampa Gibbs. Remember how I said that Nate was inviting me over for something?"

"Yes," Tony crossed his arms.

Rissa smiled shyly and held out her hand, displaying a beautiful diamond ring. "He asked me to marry him."

Tim gasped and Tony blinked twice or maybe more. Rissa grinned. "And I said yes."

"Finally one of us is getting married," TJ smirked.

Blake elbowed him. "Yeah only because Marni isn't interested in marrying someone like you."

"You should talk. When's Blainey gonna propose?"

"We're waiting."

"For what? You've been best friends for years, together for five years. How much more waiting can there be!"

"Guys!" Rissa yelled. "Hello? My time."

Tim smirked and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Riss." He kissed her cheek. "You'll make Nate very very happy."

Tony just stared. Silent. He knew this day would come. Just...never thought so soon. And so fast. And so...here. He wanted to be happy. He did. But he didn't want to lose his baby girl. He did all he could just to keep his tears away.

_Well she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

Rissa looked at Tony and lifted his head. "Dada?"

Tony swallowed and managed to smile. "That's great sweetie."

"Don't cry," Rissa noticed the tears starting in Tony's eyes. "I'll be around. I work with you. I'm on your team. I'll always be around. I'll always be your little princess first."

"Won't be the same, Rissa," Tony tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm used to you living here."

"I know. But the wedding is only six months away. I'll still be here." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's not like I'm moving far away."

Tony nodded wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head and held her for all it was worth.

"Dada?"

"Princess?"

"Dance."

Tony smiled. "My pleasure sweetie."

_She says "Dad the wedding's still six months away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy please."_

Tony held her hand, putting his other arm around her. "Should I teach you a dance for the wedding?"

"No," Rissa shook her head and smiled, putting her arm around his neck. "Just our dance."

Tony smiled. "Okay. Our dance." With that he started to sing and led his daughter in for their last dance.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the Prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll  
Be  
Gone_

**END**

* * *

**Jay**


End file.
